Kansas Wedding
by GreenspireTC
Summary: Sam is dead, Johns alive, and Bobby and Ellen are getting married.


"Thunderstruck" just ended on the static-ridden local 70's radio. I have been driving for days, only to stop for gas and more whiskey. It's been five years since Sammy died, and I can't handle this. I haven't seen anything of Bobby and Ellen since his death, and I know Dad has been looking for me, but I can't go back, not yet at least. I pass the field Sammy and I lit fireworks off in when we were kids. I turn my head back to the road. "Dead or Alive" starts to play, and I imagine Sam sitting next to me, singing along, just like years ago. Suddenly, one of my phones go off, and I scramble to get it out of the duffle bag laying in the passenger seat.

It's Bobby, and I hesitate to pick up. Chances are, he's gonna be pissed again, because I haven't spoken to him in so long. I hit answer, expecting to hear a depressed, drunk mess of word, instead I hear a surprisingly happy voice.

"Dean, it has been a long time." **Bobby pauses, "Ellen and I are getting married, would you come to our wedding?"** I knew it was coming, but I couldn't find the words to say anything, but I finally speak up.

"Yes." I never thought Bobby would marry Ellen, he never seemed like the type **who** would want to be **that** close to someone all the time, because he's an angry drunk, and he knows it. "I can be there tomorrow Bobby, I'm happy for you" I say.

"Thanks Dean. Where even are you, I haven't seen you in five years?" Bobby asks.

"I'm in Kentucky, but I've been all over the country. I haven't even got close to a demon or an angel or anything this whole time. But I've seen so much, just driving everywhere."

"**Well, whom have you been with?" Bobby said. **

"No one, I've been traveling by myself. I needed it, Bobby, I needed to get away from the hunting, and everyone." Not much else is said, but as soon as the call ends I start the car up, and drive off from where I was.

The next morning I arrived in South Carolina, where Bobby lives. I feel a strange wave of guilt when I see the familiar things; the fact that I was too selfish this whole time to stay with the people who needed me as much as I needed them eats me up. I turn the Impala onto the winding dirt road, **which** leads to Bobby's house; the bumps in the road are all too familiar. As I round the corner I see the only friends I know all standing there, in dresses and suits, except for Bobby's old baseball cap. "I think I dressed too casually." I say as I step out of the car. We all catch up, and start walking away from Bobby's house into a field.

Cas appears as we walk to the field where the wedding is going to be. He surprises us all with a deep "Hello." Cas realizes I'm here as well, and runs up and gives me an overbearing hug. He's become a little more human over the past years. We continue walking, laughing and talking about things we saw and missed out on while I was away.

We turn on the dirt road, which leads to a huge set up with: flowers, cake, and massive, beautifully carved wooden chairs for the guests. I look back at Bobby to see a shocked look on his face. "Is something wrong?" Cas says.

"Cas, did you do all this?" Mutters Ellen under her breath.

"Heaven did it." Cas pauses, "Bobby and Ellen, you are a match that has to be, this is heaven's gift to you on earth" There is a single man sitting, shirtless with a large tattoo of a bow with an arrow through it. It was a cupid, that cupid that made sure Bobby and Ellen were together. He turns and smiles at us, then looks back at his great wedding set-up. We hear the sound of dozens of angel wings flapping, and we all turn around to see hundreds if not thousands of angels sitting in rows upon rows of beautiful wooden chairs. They all have the same black suit with the navy tie, and the wine red dresses.

"Happy wedding day, Robert and Ellen Singer" roar the angels.

"Cas, what are they all doing here" Bobby leads off, hoping the angels wouldn't hear. Cas doesn't respond to anyone, but simply goes and stands under the beautiful, massive arbor. Bobby didn't looked worried, he must trust Cas more than before.

The wedding is starting, and the rest of us take our seating in the front row. Ellen walks down the rows, probably thousands of angels looking as she steps slowly through the still dewy grass. When she finally gets up, Cas immediately starts speaking "We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Ellen and Robert as they exchange vows of their everlasting love." he continues on. After all was said, Bobby and Ellen kissed.

Abruptly after the kiss, screams come from the furthest back of the angels. The unified sound of an army of angels turning around and pulling out their blades echoes throughout the field, the trees. Bobby yells through the crowd, "what the _hell_ is going on?"

I hear the unmistakable voice of Crowley, "Hello boys, I hope you appreciate the courtesy of _me _letting _you_ all finish your wedding up".

Jo ran up the slight hill, to see what is happening below. "Demons!" she screams at us. She runs down and tells us they'll take out most of the angels if they all stay to fight.

"Well, go!" Ellen commands as she cuts off pieces of her wedding dress so she can actually run. We all run down to the house, and end up heading right for the cars.

"Meet me at your brother's grave in two days" Bobby says to me as he climbs in his truck.

"Jo, go with Dean, he's gonna need your help" Ellen says, and we both jump in the Impala. The engine turns over, and we screech out of the driveway.

Soon enough, we've made it at least halfway to the grave. "We haven't seen a demon in months, where did all these come from?" Jo asks.

"Don't know, gonna say they've been waiting for a good time to strike the angels as a group. Pretty perfect time to do it now."

"You're right..." Jo leads off.

I hear the sound of wings, and we both turn around to see a very bloody Castiel sitting in the back seat, breathing weakly. "Nowhere is safe, Dean." Cas passes out. Jo reaches back, and feels for a pulse.

"He's alive, we need to go _now_" Jo says with intent. I look forward, after I have been looking at Cas, and see five men in the road. I slam the breaks so I don't hit them, and they are now 15 feet from the car. "Dean, their eyes are black!" yells Jo in a panic. I shift into reverse, spinning the wheels as I back up. I look over at Jo, whos looking at me. Quickly, I kiss her. I shift the gear into 1st, and slam my back into the black leather seats.

"I'm sorry if this goes bad" I say to Jo, although with a little of the apology meant towards the Impala. We accelerate towards the demons, as I put my arm over Jo to try and protect her if it goes wrong. I slam into all of them, and as quickly as it happens I know things aren't gonna end up great. The demons directly in front of me smashes through the window. Everything goes black.


End file.
